Cheshire Smile
by Bakadera
Summary: Aizawa Rin is the Cloud Guardian of the Varia. How will she deal with being an assassin, if you can call the Varia assassins, and a certain problematic prince? Second story. Contains OC.
1. Lussuria is ALWAYS gorgeous

A/N: New story! Woo! The main character's name is Aizawa Rin (last, first). She's the cloud guardian, because the Gola Moska serves no purpose! Let's see..I got the idea of her weapons and her clothes from the game Bayonetta, because it's _awesome._

Warnings: OC, OOC, violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn _or _Bayonetta.

* * *

><p>"Ai-chan! It's time to go~!" Lussuria called out. A sigh escaped me as I heard him squealing something about '<em>getting the mission finished as fast as we can so he can cook dinner for his babies.'<em> As much as I loved Lussuria, he could be a bit..overwhelming at times. I brushed my blonde hair out of my eyes. My hair was so frustrating; even though I tied it up in a pony tail, it still managed to get in my face. No matter what I did. Which is weird, because my hair is straight, so you think that it would stay put. The fact that it was long made it even more annoying. Turning around, I slid into the car door that Lussuria had kindly opened for me.

"Such a gentleman, as always," I said. He just smiled warmly at me and skipped around to the driver's side. I wasn't allowed to drive when I was on a mission with Lussuria. According to him, my driving was scary. I don't understand what he meant, I just like to drive fast.

"You know, I think that you look _much _better when you aren't covering yourself up so much," Lussuria told me. He was referring to my clothes. My Varia outfit consisted of a skin tight black leather full body suit. Hey, don't look at me like that. It was really easy to move in. Normal clothes are so..restricting. Besides, it suited my job. I wore a cloak over my clothes when I wasn't on a mission, which I could basically hide in. I could even fully hide my arms under it if I wanted to. Because of the size, I could have my arms out of it to do things while I kept the rest of my body concealed. It was awesome. I didn't care if Lussuria saw me in this,because he's..well..you know..gay, but the others? No thanks.

"You know Lussuria, I think that you look _much _better when you don't speak," I replied, gazing out of the window. The car was silent for a few seconds until I heard it. Quiet sobbing. I turned around and saw a crying Lussuria.

"You're so mean to me, Ai-chan!" He wailed.

"I'm sorry Luss-nee-chan, you know I didn't mean it," I apologized, "you look great _all _the time."

"D-do you mean it?" He asked, tears still streaming down his face.

"Of course I do. You're gorgeous," I rubbed his shoulder.

"I know I am! We're here~!" He sang. In an instant, he wasn't crying any more. I giggled; Lussuria's mood swings were always funny to watch.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" I asked as I stepped out of the car.

Lussuria put a finger to his lips, thinking, "Well, Boss said that we needed to kill the owner of this mansion. He said that he didn't care if we killed others, so we can get to have some fun today!"

I stretched, tapping my heels on the floor.

"Let's do this!"

**...**

"Please, just let me go!" A man sobbed.

"But don't you want to play with me?" I purred.

"N-no! Please! I haven't done anything!" He dragged himself by his hands as his legs were useless. I stood beside his head, frowning as I saw the state that he was in.

"Pathetic," I muttered. I pulled my pistol out of it's holder and put him out of his misery. Turning around, I started to look for Lussuria. I got halfway across the hall before I was interrupted.

"Aizawa Rin."

I looked around the room, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Cloud Guardian of the Varia. Also known as the Seductress of the Varia. 25 years old, Sagittarius." The voice continued. My eyes were drawn towards the top right hand corner, and I found who the voice belonged to. A man with dark brown hair and vibrant green eyes was staring at me.

"Weapon of choice: Guns. Mainly pistols, but known to use more. Generally uses four pistols; two in each hand, one attached to each foot in the form of high heels. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Aizawa Rin." He called out.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked him.

"My my, how straight to the point. I'm just here to observe you," he replied. I opened my mouth to ask him something else, but Lussuria's voice interrupted me.

"Ai-chaaaan! Where are you~?" He shouted. It sounded like he was in the room next to me.

Spinning around, I answered him, "I'm in the main hall Lussuria!" When I turned back to look at the man, he was gone.

"Ah, Ai-chan! There you are! We've finished the mission, are you ready to go?" Lussuria asked me as he jogged into the room. I stared at the spot where the man had stood just moments ago.

"..Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the mystery man, I just thought that this would be a good way to include information about her. It ties in with the plot as well. The story will stay with the original plot of KHR, but I thought that I would include some more character's so Rin:<p>

a) Isn't useless in fights  
>b) Doesn't always seem to magically miss the fights<br>c) Doesn't miss out on the action, while not messing with the plot.  
>I hope you understand!<p>

Feedback would be nice. I would love to know what you guys think of Rin.

I'll see you guys soon! Either in this or one of my other stories. The varia will be in the next chapter!


	2. A shark, a frog and a prince

A/N: New chapter guys! Woo. Excitinggggggg.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I wish I did :(

Warning: OC, OOC.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry my babies, Luss-nee-chan is home now!" Lussuria's voice rang throughout the mansion as he kicked open the door.<p>

I turned to Lussuria. "Did you really need to do that?"

Lussuria just ignored me and flounced off in the general direction of the kitchen.

"I guess this means that I'll have to turn in," I muttered to myself. I stalked through the corridors, ignoring the servants. Most of them were afraid of me anyway. I stopped off by my room to collect my cloak. Before I left, I turned to admire it in the mirror. The cloak was midnight black and was tied at the top with a crimson ribbon. The Varia symbol was sewn on the right pocket area. Man, I loved my cloak. It was really warm. I continued my way to Xanxus' room, stopping only when a servant approached me.

"Um, Aizawa-san, Xanxus-sama requests to see you," he stuttered.

I nodded, "I was just going to see him now." The servant bowed and quickly left. When I reached Xanxus' room, I knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for him to respond.

"Lussuria and I finished our mission," I announced, "we killed the man and a few others." Xanxus gave me a look and I quickly added, "AND we didn't destroy the castle." He continued looking at me so I took it as a sign to continue, "Nothing out of the ordinary. Oh, except for this man. He knew who I was. He said that he was there just to observe me."

Xanxus nodded his head, "You're dismissed, trash." I smiled slightly when he called me trash; Xanxus hadn't changed at all through out all the years that I've known him. Which was nice, I _guess. _I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. After walking into the next corridor, I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Closing my eyes, I leaned against the wall. Even though I would never admit it, the mission tired me out. That, and I think I was getting sick.  
>I had roughly two minutes of peace before I felt someone poking my cheek.<p>

New record.

"Bel-sempai, why is Rin sleeping on the floor?" A monotone voice asked.

"Ushishi, the prince doesn't know."

"Riiiiiiin."

Poke.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiin."

Poke.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin."

I opened my eyes and sighed in exasperation, "Fran. I'm not asleep." Fran was crouched down next to me, his finger poised, about to poke my cheek again. I stood up from the floor and gently pulled his arm so he was standing up.

"Why was the commoner on the floor?" Belphegor asked. he was leaning against the opposite wall, arms folded behind his head.

I sighed again, "Because Chesire, believe it or not, I get tired too. Besides, I think I'm getting sick."

"Ohhh, really?" Fran said. He moved my hair out of the way and put his hand on my forehead, "you do feel a little bit hot."

Belphegor pushed himself off the wall and came over. He swatted Fran's hand out of the way and replaced it with his.

"Hm. The commoner does feel warm," Belphegor frowned. His grin came back full force after a second, "the commoner should get some rest! The Prince doesn't want to have to spend his time with the useless peasants.

I pushed his hand away and took Fran's. "I don't need rest. C'mon, let's go, I'm hungry."

"What if you get sick?" Fran asked as Belphegor trailed behind us. It was always like this; me, Fran and Belphegor would hang out together in the mansion. We were the youngest members, so I guess that was why? Squalo would join us now and again. Anyway, I would always be doing something like holding Fran's hand or hugging him. Why? Because he was _adorable! _And he let me, so I didn't see any problems.

"Froggie, it doesn't matter," I told him. I kind of picked up Belphegor's habit of calling him froggie. What? Everybody did it. Besides, I nicknamed everyone. Except for Levi. And Lussuria, because he cried whenever I called him something other than his name or Luss-nee-chan.

I kicked open the kitchen door, "Lussuria!" It took me a few moments to realise that he wasn't in the kitchen. I guess that I would have to make my own food. I opened up the cupboard and pulled out the things I needed. In a few minutes, I had enough food cooking for four people.

"Hey Rin, can I have some?" Fran asked from his seat at the table.

"The prince wants some too!" Belphegor added.

I smiled, "I made enough for all of us." I listened to their conversation as I stirred the food, still smiling. It was relatively quiet for a several moments before we heard it.

"VOIIIIIIII!"

A few seconds later the door was kicked open.

"WOMAN! I'm hungry! Cook me some food!" Squalo shouted as he sat down at the table.

"Calm down shark boy, I made enough for all of us," I told him as I served up the food. Squalo glared at me as he took his plate from me. While we were eating, Squalo was loud, as usual. Fran was making sarcastic comments. Nothing different there. And Belphegor? One word.

Ushishi.

Well, technically that's a laugh..

"Riiiin."

"Yes Little One?"

"..Did you make dessert?"

I smiled as I stood up from the table, "Unfortunately, I didn't make anything..but I did ask Lussuria to buy a strawberry cheesecake. Now, it should be in here somewhere.." It took me a few seconds to locate the cheesecake. I took it out of the fridge and cut it into separate portions, making sure that there was enough for tomorrow. I set the plates down on the table and we all quickly devoured the cheesecake. When we were done, I washed the plates and put them away. Turning around, I grinned at them.

"Now then. Who wants a rematch?"

**...**

Squalo threw down his wii remote in anger.

"VOIII, BEL, I WOULD'VE WON IF YOU DIDN'T HIT ME WITH THAT BOWSER BOMB IN THE LAST LAP!"

"Shishi, the Prince regrets nothing."

"Long haired commander, you wouldn't have won anyway. You were eighth when the final lap began."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FRAN!"

I sympathetically patted Squalo on the pack. "Fran, don't be mean to Squalo," I scolded, "..even if he does suck at Mario Kart."

Squalo glared at me and unplugged the wii. "I don't want to play this any more. Let's play something else." This was a common night in the Varia mansion; me, Fran, Squalo and Belphegor would all be playing video games until morning. We were in the middle of choosing another game to play when the door was kicked open.

"QUIET DOWN! IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING AND BOSS IS TRYING TO SLEEP!" Levi shouted as he held a finger to his lips. Everybody stopped talking as soon as Levi opened up the door. We all stared at him until Squalo broke the silence.

"Fuck off Levi."

With that, we all turned around and went back to discussing games. Ignoring Levi. He stood there for a few more seconds, yelling at us, until he stormed off. I stifled a yawn after he was gone, "You know, Levi is right. We should probably go to sleep."

The others pondered this and then agreed. We all walked down the corridor, leading to our rooms. We all lived in the same corridor, which was nice. Squalo was the first to seperate.

"VOI, I SWEAR, IF YOU WAKE ME UP IN THE MORNING AGAIN, I _WILL _KILL YOU!"

"Night Squalo," I said with a smile, giving him a quick hug. I don't care if he doesn't like them; Squalo is one of my closest friends. So of course I'm going to hug him. Fran was the next to go.

"Night Bel-sempai, Rin," he said in his usual monotone. I held out my arms, waiting for a hug. Fran rolled his eyes, but he walked into my waiting arms anyway. I hugged him tight, enveloping him in my cloak.

"Night Froggie!" I said as I kissed his cheek and let go.

Belphegor and I continued walking until it was my room. I opened up my door and went to wave to Belphegor, but was surprised to see him still standing there.

I leaned against the door frame, "Yes, Cheshire?"

His grin widened, "Doesn't the Prince get a goodnight kiss on the cheek?"

I froze. Belphegor has never _ever _asked for any kind of affection from me.

Ever.

"..Why do you want one?"

Belphegor pouted, "The Prince doesn't need to explain himself."

I stared at Belphegor for a few more seconds before I slowly wrapped my arms around him, holding him loosely.

Belphegor's pout increased, "How come Froggie gets one but the Prince doesn't?"

I let go of Belphegor and looked up at him with a smug smile on my face, "I don't need to explain myself." I slipped into the door before he could respond.

* * *

><p>I updated this story before Lifeline because, well..I enjoy writing it more right now. Sorry guys D:<p>

Forgive me!

I don't have much motivation to write right now because it's almost summer where I live and today was 36 degrees. The laptop makes me even hotter and my brother keeps bugging me (he needs supervision to go into the pool).

I still hope to update every week!

Anyway, see you guys soon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter~!


	3. Blanket fort

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

Warnings: Swearing, OC, OOC.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a very loud voice.<p>

"VOI, WOMAN, BECAUSE OF _YOU, _I'M SICK!" Squalo's offensively loud voice yelled.

"What?" I asked, half asleep.

"YOU MADE ME SICK!" Squalo repeated.

"..Eh?"

"VOI, are you stupid? You made me sick!"

"Us. You made us sick," Fran corrected from my doorway.

What they were saying finally clicked. "Oh! Froggie, you're sick? Come here," I cooed and patted next to me on the lounge.

"How do you feel?" I asked Fran as I placed my hand on his forehead.

"I have a headache, my nose is blocked and my throat is itchy," Fran explained.

"Aw, poor Little one," I hugged him, "but you don't feel like you're burning up."

"That's because you're sick too, Rin-chan." Fran said, "..why were you asleep in the lounge room?"

I rubbed the back of my head, "Well, I was really thirsty last night so I went to get a drink. I sat down on the couch and I guess I must've fallen asleep."

"Stupid woman," Squalo muttered under his breath. I glared at him and threw a remote at his head. Squalo opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the door was slammed open.

"My babies are sick!" Lussuria wailed as he pranced into the room and hovered over Fran and I, "Can Luss-nee-chan get you two anything?"

"VOI! WHAT ABOUT ME!"

"Oh, you too of course Squ-chan!" Lussuria said as he pushed Squalo down onto the couch, "Boss said that it was okay for you guys to have as much time off as you need to recover."

"Did he really say that?" I asked.

"I had to go a buy six of his favourite bottles of scotch, but he said yes!" Lussuria beamed.

"Thanks Lussuria," I smiled at him.

"Anything for my babies!" he said as he opened up the door, "I need to go on a mission now, but when I come back I'll look after you! I'm going to be so lonely on the mission." He pouted in my direction. "Your medicine is on the table. Oh, by the way, you need to go get Bel-chan! He hasn't gotten up yet~" he yelled as he disappeared.

I blinked a few times at the others before stumbling to my feet and swallowing the tablets Lussuria had left.

"Rin-chan, you aren't very graceful when you wake up," Fran commented as he stood up.

"That woman is never graceful," Squalo told Fran.

I threw Squalo a dirty look before I strode out the door, the other two trailing behind me. I tuned out the other two as they argued about god knows what. The memory of what Belphegor said last night rose up in my mind.

_'How come Froggie gets one but the Prince doesn't?'_

What made him say that? It was completely unexpected. He's never asked for any affection before. In fact, he's never shown me any sort of affection before. No hugs, no kind words, nothing. Although, he _does _call me commoner instead of peasant. Maybe that means that he considers me his friend? I was pulled out of my thoughts when Fran tugged on my hand.

"You go in first," he drawled in his usual monotone. I gave him a questioning look but he just ushered me forward. Placing my hand on the doorknob, I cautiously pushed the door open and stepped inside. It took me a few seconds to find Belphegor. He was sprawled out across his bed, fast asleep. His legs were tangled in his blankets and he had his arms wrapped around his pillow, hugging it to him.

It was kind of..adorable.

"Riiiiiin, go wake Bel-sempai up," Fran said from the door. Squalo was lurking behind him. Neither of them had stepped into Belphegor's room. I shrugged it off and stood beside his bed. Placing my hand on Belphegor's shoulder, I shook it gently. Belphegor just muttered something, loosened his grip on the pillow and rolled over so he was facing me.

I frowned and shook his shoulder again, "Cheshire, time to wake up." His hands were moving around the bed, searching for something. Unable to find it, he reached higher and latched onto my elbow.

I gestured with my free hand to Fran and Squalo. "Guys, come help me," I said. They shook their heads.

My mouth dropped open, "Why not?"

"Because usually whoever wakes that brat gets a knife in the thigh," Squalo answered. I froze.

"You guys sent me in here with warning?"

"Yes."

I stuck my tongue out childishly and tried to free my elbow from Belphegor's grip. He murmured something underneath his breath that sounded suspiciously like principessa.

Principessa?

Princess?

'_Who is this principessa? It can't be me because he calls me commoner, not principessa. Does he have a girlfriend?'_

I frowned and tore my elbow from his grip, stepping back before throwing a pillow at his face. Belphegor woke up with start and flung a knife in my direction, which I blocked with a pillow.

"Lussuria sent me to wake you up," I told him before I stormed out of the room.

The others joined me in the lounge room soon after. When they came in, I was huddled under all of the blankets.

"Cheshire, your medicine is on the table," I told Belphegor.

"Voi woman, give me a blanket. I'm cold," Squalo said while reaching for a blanket.

I swatted his hand away, "Don't touch my blanket fort. It's perfect."

"Can I have a blanket?" Fran asked.

I smiled and made space for him under the blankets. Squalo reached for a blanket again and I hit his hand away again.

"Why is the commoner in such a bad mood?" Belphegor asked, flopping down on the couch next to me.

"I'm not in a bad mood," I said.

"Yes you are," Squalo added.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE! NOW GIVE ME A FUCKING BLANKET OR I'LL TELL BEL WHY YOU'RE UPSET!" Squalo shouted. I glared at him as I surrendered a blanket.

"This is what I get for trusting you," I told Squalo, hiding my head in Fran's shoulder. Besides Fran, Squalo was the only one who knew that I liked Belphegor. Just a _tiiiiiiiny _bit. It was like I was back in high school; I would get nervous and blush around him.

"Oh, so the commoner is in a bad mood?" Belphegor asked, tugging at a blanket. I turned on the tv as I handed him a blanket, ignoring his question.

I felt Belphegor jab my side.

"Shishi, answer my question."

"Just watch the movie."

Belphegor pouted but did what I said. The title screen of the horror movie that Squalo had chosen flickered onto the screen.

'_Who is this principessa?'_

* * *

><p>Ugh. I hate summer. With the passion <strong>OF A THOUSAND SUUUUUUUNS!<strong>

But seriously. Unnecessarily hot.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! See you soon.


	4. Road rage

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes, I only proof read this once.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

Warning: I'm not going to put the OC warning here. Because if you don't know by now..**what is wrong with you?**

* * *

><p>"VOI, BEL, STOP GIGGLING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!"<p>

"The Prince is not giggling. The Prince doesn't giggle. It's called laughing."

"Regardless of what it is, Fake Prince, it's still really disconcerning."

"Shishi, the Prince doesn't care."

I sighed, "Squalo, it was your fault for choosing a horror movie. You know how Bel gets. Besides, you weren't much better. You kept pointing out the flaws."

I dodged the pillow Squalo chucked at my head. After glaring at Squalo, I leaned my head back on top of Fran's. He had his head on my shoulder, sound asleep. His frog hat had slipped off while he was asleep, and Belphegor knew better than to toy with Fran when I was around. If Fran's hat fell off when he was asleep, then it was staying off until he woke up. I sighed contentedly; Fran's hair was so soft. That, and it was such a beautiful green.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked. The movie had just ended and it was night time. This was the fifth day we've had off, and each day we've been relaxing and recovering.

"Another movie?" Belphegor suggested.

"No," Squalo said, immediately shooting him down.

"Why not? The Prince wants to watch another movie," Belphegor demanded. Squalo glared at Belphegor and swept all of the dvds off the table with his feet. Belphegor turned to me and pouted.

"Commoner, tell the peasant that you want to watch a movie," he ordered.

"VOI, Bel, don't tell her what to do!" Squalo yelled.

"Don't tell the Prince what to do."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, FUCKING BRAT!"

"Guys-"

"The Prince is offended by your vulgar language."

"VOI, I DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

"Squalo, Belph-"

"Ushishi, the strategy commander seems quite defensive of the commoner."

"I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW-"

"GUYS!" I yelled. They both stopped and looked at me. "Levi is here! As much of a waste of space he is, we should listen to him because I think he has a mission for someone!"

Levi huffed indigently at what I said, "As if you can talk. At least the boss appreciates me!"

"The only thing Xanxus appreciates is when you leave him alone," I replied.

"What? How dare you!" Levi spluttered.

I interrupted him, "ANYWAY, what do you want Levi?"

"Because you've all be slacking off, the boss has decided to put all four of you on a mission," Levi explained. I shook Fran gently to wake him up so he would hear. Levi handed each of us a mission file. "Of course, when I asked him why, I wasn't questioning his judgement. I was just curious. Boss said that it's a difficult mission, so three members will be needed. He originally wasn't going to send Squalo, but then he decided that he didn't want to put up with Squalo's infuriating yelling. Your plane leaves in fifty minutes, and since it takes forty minutes to get to the airport, I suggest you get going." We all looked at each other and then scrambled for the door. Sprinting for our hallway, we separated when we reached our respective rooms. I hurriedly threw everything I needed into a travel bag, including my my hand guns and their attachments. After I was done, I joined the others as we raced into one of the cards. Throwing myself into the front seat, I strapped on my seatbelt and started the car. Squalo got in the passenger seat while Fran and Belphegor piled into the back. I pull out of the garage and sped down the street.

**[...]**

"WOMAN, SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" Squalo shouted as I went around the corner at top speed.

"Shut up, we need to be there in four minutes or we'll miss our plane!" I snapped, slamming the break angrily as someone cut across me. Taking aim, I fired a warning shot at the car. "LEARN ROAD RULES, DICKWAD!" I yelled.

"Shishi, the commoner can't talk," Belphegor commented.

"Yeah, Rin-chan, usually you're the sanest member of the Varia. What's with the sudden burst of anger?" Fran asked from the back seat. My thoughts went to what Belphegor had said in his sleep. _Principessa. _

"I'm not angry. I'm fine," I told Fran.

"Well, whatever, just don't crash the car," Squalo grumbled, "I don't want Xanxus shooting me through another wall."

We arrived at the airport with two minutes left. An airport guard stopped us as we rushed through the airport.

"Excuse me, but no running in the airport. Hang on, is that a sword? Are those _guns?"_ He gaped.

Squalo charged towards the man and held his knife at the man's throat. "Listen scum, we're in a hurry. So shut the fuck up and point us towards port B," snarled Squalo. The man pointed a shaking finger towards the stairs on the right. Squalo released him and stormed down the stairs, taking two at the time. I sauntered over to the man.

"Sorry about him. We're part of the Varia," I explained, showing him the Varia emblem on my cloak.

"T-The Varia?" The man gasped. I nodded and then skipped away, jumping over the stairs and joining the others. We boarded the plane with ten seconds to spare.

**[...]**

"VOI, WHY WERE WE IN A HURRY IF WE HAD TO WAIT HALF AN HOUR ON THE FUCKING RUNWAY?" Squalo shouted. I slapped the back of his head. Squalo was sitting next to the isle. I was sitting next to him, with Belphegor on my other side. Fran was next to Belphegor.

"Squalo, keep your voice down! There are children here!" I hissed. A scared looking man approached us, wearing the airline uniform.

"S-sorry to intrude, but..umm..we were wondering if you could please quiet down," he stuttered. Squalo glared at him and opened his mouth to say something, bit I held up my hand and interrupted him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise we were being so loud," I purred, leaning down and subtly loosening my cloak and partially unzipping my leather suit, giving him a good view of my cleavage. "I thought that because we were in first class, we would have a little privacy. Especially since we're cut off from everyone else." A smirk appeared on my face as his eyes raked over my body.

"Uh, yeah, but some people were complaining.." he trailed off.

"Can't you do something about it? Surely someone as.. _competent_ as you could explain the situation to them," I said, trailing my fingers up his arm.

"S-sure. I'll try my best," the man stammered and left. I sighed and zipped my suit back up, tying my cloak.

"Did you really need to do that?" Squalo asked.

Frowning, I replied, "It worked, didn't it?"

"Bel-sempaiii, stop staring." Fran drawled. I looked over just it time to see Belphegor turn away from me and throw a few knives at Fran. Of course, the knives missed Fran and hit the chair. Belphegor was staring at me?

"The Prince wasn't staring," Belphegor said.

Squalo elbowed my ribs. I turned around to look at him, "What is it?"

Squalo opened up his mouth to say something, but the pilot beat him to it.

"This is your pilot. We'll be landing in ten minutes. I hope you enjoyed your flight," his voice came through the speaker, crackling with static.

"WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERYONE KEEP INTERRUPTING ME?"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the late update guys. But good news! The plot will start in the next chapter! Woo! Exciting! And Greece was awesome, as expected.

..Seriously though. Sorry.


	5. Impatientence, Anger and Seduction?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. But I can always dream.

* * *

><p>I rubbed my temples, closing my eyes with frustration. For the past thirty minutes, we had been trying to flag a taxi. Xanxus, for some reason, decided to not give us a car. Which meant that we would have to ride on <em>public transport. <em>I shuddered at the thought. Repulsive. Anyway, Squalo had been _unsuccessfully _trying to get a taxi. All of the drivers took one look at us and fled; Squalo was flailing his arms and shouting obscene words, Belphegor was polishing his knives, Fran was leaning against our luggage and I was lounging on top of it.

After eighteen more unsuccessful attempts, I pushed myself off the luggage and ambled to the middle of the road.

"VOI, WOMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET HIT BY A CAR?" Squalo yelled, glaring at a passing car as he made a rude hand gesture. Sticking my tongue out at Squalo, I pulled out one of my pistols and aimed it at an incoming taxi. They screeched to a halt a few metres in front of me. I walked up to the door and lazily stuck my pistol under the drivers chin.

"We've been trying to get a car for the past," I checked my watch, "thirty three minutes. I've had enough, which is why I'll be taking this one." The man looked at me, chin wobbling.

"Please, don't kill me," he sobbed.

"I'm not going to kill you. In fact, if you give me your address, I'll provide you with a sum of money," I told him. The man's eyes widened and he let out what sounded like a hiccup.

"N-no! You can have the car, just leave me alone!" He yelled as he threw himself out of the car. I watched him run down the street before I turned to the others and gestured for them to come over.

A frown appeared on my face, "That was rude. I was just trying to be nice."

"Che, doesn't matter. Get in the car. This time, I'm driving," Squalo said.

**[...]**

"So, this is our hotel room? Boss really went all out with the expenses this time," Fran said as he inspected the room. In our suite, there was your basic living area, filled with a television and two lounges, as well as all of the other 'necessary' entertainment items. A kitchen adjoined the entertainment section. There was one bathroom and three bedrooms.

"That damn boss probably decided that we don't deserve our usual rooms," Squalo growled as he flung himself onto a couch, "I'm not sharing a room with anyone."

"The Prince demands a room to himself," Belphegor said.

I looked at Fran. "Well, I guess that leaves us. Oh, we have to share the same bed Fran! You can be my makeshift teddy bear," I told him. Fran just rolled his eyes and sat down on the other lounge, avoiding the knives that Belphegor threw at him.

"What idiotic reason do you have for throwing knives at me now, Fake Prince?" He asked.

"Froggie was being his usual stupid self,' Belphegor informed Fran.

"_Anyway, _about the mission. When are we going to do it, Strategy Commander Squalo?" I questioned.

Squalo put his hand to his chin in thought, "Well, we basically just need to eradicate the whole family. So I think it would be best if we did it at night, so we can catch the unaware and get an advantage. And since it's 9:10 PM, we should probably do it tomorrow when we have more energy."

"Shishishi, I didn't know that the peasant actually served a purpose," Belphegor snickered. Squalo glared at Belphegor and stormed into one of the rooms. A few seconds later, he came back out and grabbed his bag. After muttering some curses, Squalo slammed the door behind him.

"Bel-sempai, you made long hair commander angry," Fran commented.

"The Prince doesn't care," Belphegor said as he flopped onto a couch.

"You _should _care. Squalo is part of our messed up family, and you shouldn't go out of your way to anger him," I scorned.

Belphegor shrugged, "I don't care."

I huffed and walked into the room that I would be staying in. After locking the door, I got ready for bed. When I was done, I unlocked the door and crawled into bed.

**[...]**

My eyes flew open. I had been in bed for an hour and a half, and I was unable to sleep. It was _really _frustrating. After ten more minutes of tossing and turning, I got out of bed and joined Fran and Belphegor in the other room.

"Fraaaaaaaaaaaan," I whined as I draped my arms around his shoulders.

Fran sighed, "What do you want?"

"I can't sleep," I pouted.

He mashed a few buttons on his control while he responded, "How is that my fault?"

"I'm alone in bed," I said.

"So? Surely you can deal with that," he replied with his eyes glued to the screen.

"But I'm not used to being alone in bed! I'm a seductress! Even when I'm in my bed at home, I always have something there that I can cuddle. As much as most of them disgust me, I need humans and the contact that they provide," I explained.

"..One more level," Fran muttured.

**[...]**

After fifteen minutes of watching Fran die over and over again in Resident Evil (he wasn't very good at it yet), I was getting bored. Sighing, I got up from where I was sitting and started towards Squalo's room.

"Where are you going?" Fran asked. Belphegor had paused the game and now they were both looking at me.

"To Squalo's room," I answered.

"Why?" Belphegor questioned.

"I'm tired. Like I said before, I'm not used to being alone in bed. In order to sleep, I need something to cuddle. The pillows in the bed aren't good enough. Fran's busy. So Squalo will have to do," I said.

Silence filled the room until Belphegor quit the game.

"Do you have any brain cells left at all, Fake Prince? The last time we saved it was two levels ago," Fran droned.

"Stupid Froggie, we can just do it again later. Go to bed," Belphegor ordered as he stood up and stretched.

Fran stared at Belphegor as he asked his next question, "Why?"

Belphegor just grinned and walked into his room. Fran sighed and I heard him murmur something about an 'Idiotic Prince' as he walked past me. I sat down on the couch as I waited for Fran to get ready for bed. Around fourteen adverts later, I heard someone open up a door. Assuming it was Fran, I called out, "Ready for bed? I was getting pretty lonely out here." I jumped a bit when I felt arms slide around my shoulders.

"The commoner doesn't need to be lonely any more," Belphegor whispered into my ear. I felt a shiver go up my spin at his words.

"I thought that you went to bed?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that his lips were still centimetres away from my ear.

"I did. But then I realised that the commoner was still out here, alone. So I decided that I would keep the commoner company," he answered while nibbling on my ear.

I pressed my lips shut tightly.

Why?

Because I was afraid that if I opened my mouth, I would moan.

Can you say _embarrassing? _He would never let me live it down. As he made his way down to my neck, a question came to mind.

"What are you doing? I thought you had a girlfriend?" I said. It came out like a statement instead of a question. As he kissed my neck, my breath hitched in my throat. When he opened his mouth to respond, warm breath tickled my neck.

"The Prince-"

He was interrupted by another door opening.

"Rin-chan, you can come in now," Fran's voice floated from the other side of the room. I froze, shocked to be caught doing..whatever we're doing. Belphegor acted normally; the only thing different about him was his grin seemed a little bit forceful. He flung a few knives and strolled into his room. I didn't say anything as I walked past Fran and got into bed. After I had wrapped my arms around him and he was silent for a few minutes, I thought that I had escaped Fran's questioning.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

I was wrong.

"Don't worry about it Little One," I said as I tucked his head under my chin and closed my eyes. Fran stayed silent and eventually I felt sleep drift over me. Right before I fell asleep, I heard Fran say, "I won't forget this. You haven't escaped anything. And Rin-chan?"

"Mmm?" I mumbled, voice drowsy with sleep.

"Do you know why sempai didn't want you to sleep in the same bed with Squalo?" He questioned, turning so his face was hidden in my neck. I pondered the question for a few seconds before muttering a quiet 'no.' Fran sighed before murmuring, "so oblivious."

Just as I drifted off into sleep, I _thought _I heard Fran say, "It's because he was jealous."

But then again, it could've been my wishful dreams.

* * *

><p>Hey guys.<p>

Sorry for the long wait. I got back from Greece and then I had people stay with us. And then mother's friend died a few days ago. So I've been just a _little _bit busy. But let it be known that I've also been feeling guilty for taking so long. I know that when I read these, I usually go "oh, excuses." But known I know how other authors feel. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope this chapter was up to your expectations.

See you next chapter!


	6. Pastaaa!

A/N: I forgot to mention that they're in Sweden ;_;

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this.

_Or would I._

Warnings: Short chapter ;_;

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP!" A loud voice yelled in my ear. I woke up with a start and flung out my arm in the direction of the offensive voice.<p>

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?" The voice shouted. Opening up my eyes, I saw a disgruntled Squalo nursing a red cheek.

"Oh..Sorry Squ, I didn't mean to hit you. I guess it was a natural reaction to having someone scream loudly in my ear when I'm asleep," I told him as I unwrapped my arms from Fran. Squalo just glared at me and stormed out of the room.

"Mornings are so cold in Sweden.." I muttered under my breath.

Fran stifled a yawn as he stretched, "It looks like Long Haired Commander is still angry from last night."

"Hm, I don't think so. If Squalo was still angry, there would've been a lot more cussing and some physical abuse," I reassured him, "Squalo just isn't a morning person." I turned around to look at Fran and caught him rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. My eyes widened slightly. After watching Fran for a few seconds, I sprang into action. I vaulted over the bed and pushed Fran off the bed, hugging him in the process. Effectively glomping him. I cradled him to my body tightly, rubbing my cheek against his hair. Belphegor and Squalo ran into the room, weapons at the ready.

"Voi, Fran, Rin, what's wrong?" Squalo asked as he scanned the room for any intruders.

"Nothings wrong," I said.

"..Then why are you and Fran on the floor?"

"Because he just looked _cute _when we was rubbing his eyes, I couldn't help it!" I explained as I helped Fran up.

Fran just sighed and brushed the dust off his clothes, "You know, sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

"Don't we all," Squalo muttered as he rubbed his temples. I scowled at Squalo and brushed past him, walking into the kitchen. "You know, just for that comment, I'm not going to make you guys breakfast," I said.

"Che, as if we care. We can just order room service," Squalo replied as he threw a menu in my general direction.

"Ohhh, really? I asked, excitement tinting my voice. It has been so _long _since I've had room service.

..Don't judge me. The food we usually get with room service is delicious.

"Rin-chan, are you really excited about getting room service?" Fran questioned as he sat down on a stool.

I nodded in reply. Quickly scanning the menu, I chose what I wanted to eat. "Alright, I've decided what I want to get," I announced. The others just read the menu, and after a few minutes, everyone else had decided. Squalo picked up the phone and dialled the number for room service.

"Room 26. Send up a plate of spaghetti," Squalo paused and looked at us.

"The Prince wants sushi."

"Peppermint ice cream, Long Haired Commander."

They all turned to me.

"Pastaaaaaaaaaaa~!" I sang as I squirmed in my seat. Squalo just rolled his eyes and continued, "Make that two servings of spaghetti, one of sushi and one of peppermint ice cream. Bring them up as soon as they're done."

While we waited for the food, we all sat down on the lounge and discussed what we were going to do tonight.

"Okay, so the mission is in twelve hours. That gives us eleven hours to do whatever we want and then an hour to get there. When we arrive, Boss ordered us to kill all of the members. So that's exactly what we'll do. We're going to slaughter every single person we see in that base, including the boss. It sounds easy, but there is a reason why there's four of us on this mission. We don't know what the enemy specialises in; it could be hand to hand, it could be long distance, it could be illusions or it could be intelligence. So be on your guard," Squalo explained.

We all nodded in reply and spent the rest of the time talking about tactics. When the food arrived, we all took our food and continued the discussion. After about an hour, we were done. I stood up, stretching my arms and legs.

"Alright, now that we've finished that, who wants to go look around?" I asked while bouncing up and down on the spot. I was pumped for this; I'd never been to Sweden before. It was new and _exciting. _

"Shishishi, the Prince will come," Belphegor smirked as he walked to my side.

"What about you, Fran, Squalo?" I questioned. They shook their head in reply.

"We'll join you guys later. Maybe in an hour or two," Squalo said. From the corner of my vision, I saw Belphegor's smirk grow wider.

"Oh, okay. Well, call me when you guys are ready!" I smiled and gave a small wave. Belphegor took the lead as we strolled out the door.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter guys. I just thought it would be better if I updated. My apologies if it doesn't live up to your expectations. Anyway, quick question; how do you guys want this story to go? As in, do you want any love rivalry? And if you do, who do you want it with?<p>

Thank you for all the reviews to far! They make me giddy. Special thanks to cocoamilo and aimeeshii.

Also, I would say that I'm sorry for the hetalia reference. But I'm not. Couldn't help it; I'm rewatching it. Italy is so adorable. Sigh.

As always, please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	7. Pickpocketing on a movie date?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

Warnings: Short chapter, comma abuse, OOC slightly, un beta-ed.

* * *

><p>"..So where are we going?" I asked as we strolled through the streets aimlessly. Belphegor shrugged. I just rolled my eyes as we continued walking.<p>

"How about we go see a movie?" Belphegor suggested as we passed the cinema. I gave a nod of assent and we looked at the movies.

Browsing the choices, I decided after a few seconds. "I want to see-"

Belphegor cut me off, "The Prince wants to see that one." He pointed at a poster that had pirates, swords and blood. Lots of it.

"You're lucky that's the movie that I chose," I muttered with a scowl on my face. Belphegor just grinned as he went to go get the tickets. While I waited for him to come back, I leaned against the wall.

"Hey baby," a voice said from the left.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked as I turned to see who the voice belonged to. It was a relatively attractive man. He was well dressed with dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"I was just wondering why a beautiful woman like you is alone," he said smoothly.

Wow. He ignored my language.

I smiled sweetly as I raked my eyes over his body. His left pocket bulged, showing that he kept his wallet in that pocket. The smile turned into a smirk as I pushed myself off the wall.

"How kind of you," I nearly purred while I slide my hands down his sides and rested them on his hips. Leaning closer, I placed my lips near his ears.

"If you want, we can-" I started to whisper. But once again, I was cut off by Belphegor.

"What is the commoner doing?" he asked with a frown. The man's smile slipped off his face and was replaced with a glare.

"Who are you?" He spat. Belphegor's frown increased as he took in the situation.

I think.

I couldn't see his eyes.

Anyway, sensing the man's distraction, I carefully slipped his wallet out of his pocket. I took out the cash as quickly as I could and then replaced it. When I tuned back in, the man was threatening Belphegor.

Which _really _isn't a good idea.

Seriously.

His usual grin appearing back on his face, Belphegor reached into his jacket, where I knew he stored some of his knives. Before the situation could get any worse I pushed myself away from the man.

"Don't worry about it Cheshire," I smiled as I approached him and took his hand. I could feel the man staring at me as we walked away.

"Did you just take that peasant's money?" Belphegor question. I just smiled and swung our hands between us while we walked.

Belphegor looked at our hands and his grin increased. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by my phone going off. Belphegor stared at me as I took it out of my pocket.

"..Is that the theme from Jaws?" He asked.

I nodded before answering my phone. "Squ."

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Squalo yelled, his tone offensively loud through the phone.

"At the movies," I answered.

"With that punk?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Make sure you're home in two hours. We're going to start the mission early," he told me in a slightly quieter tone.

"Yes mother," I rolled my eyes. Squalo shouted something at me but I hung up before I could hear it.

"I'm assuming from the ridiculous ringtone and the deafening tone that it was the stupid strategy commander?" Belphegor asked as we continued into the theatre.

"Yeah. We need to be home in two hours because we're starting the mission early," I informed him. He just nodded and we took our seats.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes into the movie, I tore my eyes away from the screen to look at Belphegor. He was staring intently at the screen, watching the movie. I think.<p>

A smile appeared on my lips when I saw that he was so focused on the movie. So cute. I settled back in my seat and tried to curl up, but the seat was too small. My smile was replaced by a frown when I couldn't get comfortable.

"Why is the peasant fidgeting so much?" Belphegor whispered.

"I can't get comfortable. The seat is too small so I can't curl up," I complained. Belphegor considered this information for a few moments before pulling up his seat arm. My eyes widened slightly before I managed to contain it.

_'He's seriously allowing me to get in his personal space? Prince the Ripper is _willingly _allowing me to get close to him?'_

I slowly moved closer, curling my legs up and settling my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around and drew me closer. I felt my face starting to heat up at the action but I managed to stop it. My heart was beating fast in my chest and my stomach had butterflies. When I realised what my body was doing, I took a sharp intake of breath.

I_ knew_ that I liked Belphegor. But it was just a school girl crush, right?

It wasn't something more, right?

..I wasn't _in love _with him, right?

I'm a seductress, I don't fall in love!

* * *

><p>Rin's feelings are finally developing! Things should be moving on between her and Prince the Ripper! :D<p>

Anyway, Sorry for the short chapter guys. I feel like I'm letting you guys down ._.

I just thought that it was a good place to end it and that it was better to upload a shorter chapter instead of making you guys wait longer.

I obviously haven't been updating once a week, and I doubt I will be able to. So I'm changing it to once every two weeks. I'll try and update it sooner, but I can't promise anything.

I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	8. Rage and sorrow

Warnings: Excessive swearing, violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I just own Rin. I guess.

* * *

><p>I sat awkwardly in my seat in the car, pressed up against the window. I was still trying to think about my feelings for Belphegor.<p>

"Rin-chan, are you okay?" Fran asked. Except it didn't really sound like a question because of his monotone voice.

"Yes," I managed to grit out. Squalo was driving (because I wasn't allowed to drive, _again_)_, _our weapons were in the front seat next to him, Fran was on the left side of the back seat, Belphegor was in the middle and I was on the right. I was squished against my window because I was trying to avoid touching Belphegor. Ever since our little date or whatever it was, I had been unable to look at him in the eye (or hair) without starting to blush. What was that thing anyway? Was it even a date? It seemed like a date. I mean, sure, Squalo and Fran could have turned up whenever. They were invited. But they didn't show up, so it was just Belphegor and me. We even..cuddled a little bit. Is that the right word? Maybe Belphegor didn't realise what he was doing.

Whatever.

"Voi, woman, get your head out of the clouds!" Squalo yelled at me.

Wincing, I put my hands over my ears, "Ow Sharkie, why do you feel the need to be so loud. We're in a small enclosed space. What do you want?"

Squalo scowled at me from the rear view mirror. "We're almost here. Start focusing or you'll be killed," he told me.

Sighing, I nodded and cleared my head of all the stupid, romantic-relationship-y thoughts.

**[...]**

Taking cover, I stuffed my cloud ring into my pistol and focused a small amount of flame onto it. A few seconds later, I heard a clicking noise. Peering over the top of my makeshift cover, I saw Squalo and the others fighting.

"WOMAN, STOP BEING SUCH A PUSSY AND GET BACK TO FIGHTING!" Squalo roared as he sliced a man's head off.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled back as I leapt out from behind the wall. Taking aim, I fired my newly changed machine gun at the enemy. "I fucking _love _my guns!" I shouted when I had mowed down a few men. While I was shooting at the men in front and to the sides of me, I felt a rush of air go past me. I heard a _shing _and then a thump. Spinning around, I swiftly pointed my gun to the man's temple.

"Shit woman, pay more attention to what's going on around you," Squalo growled as he knocked away my gun. I looked at the floor and saw a man with his chest cut open.

"Oh wow Squalo, did you just save my life?" I asked with a smile playing on my lips. I cut off the supply of flames to my gun, which made it change back into a pistol. If I used them for a long time, I would use too much of my flames and collapse.

"Yes. Now pay attention, or you'll actually be dead," he spat. Squalo flicked his sword and let the blood splatter onto the floor.

"Aw, Superbi Squalo actually cares about me!" I teased.

"Shut up bitch, the stupid boss would be angry if you died. He would have to find a new Cloud Guardian, and since he's too damn lazy to do that himself, I would end up having to do it," he snarled, "Now hurry up and get back to work so we can finish off this god damn mission."

I watched Squalo sprint off to the other side of the courtyard before I turned back to the enemy.

"Now boys, are you ready to play?" I purred. They rushed at me and while I was in the middle of cutting them down, I felt a slight tingle rush over my body. _Probably just the adrenaline._ The next few men went down surprisingly easy; they hardly put up a fight. I barely had time to question what was going on before I heard a strangled yell come from behind me. Time slowed down as I turned around and my heart skipped a beat when I saw where the yell had come from. Squalo was on the floor, hole through his head. His blood was staining his silver hair a bright crimson. I started running towards Squalo as fast as I could, my cloak billowing out behind me.

_What's going on._

"R..Rin-chan." After hearing the monotone voice stutter my name, I spun around as fast as I could. If my heart had skipped a beat before, this time it stopped. Fran, my _little one, _was slumped against the wall. Blood gushed out of the large wound on his chest. Reality finally hit me when I saw his eyes close.

_What went wrong._

I turned around as quickly as I could, looking for Belphegor. My face paled when I saw him pinned to the wall by his knives, his usual smile gone from his face and replaced with a blank expression.

_What the _fuck _went wrong._

All the air that I hadn't realised I had been holding in rushed out of my lungs in a few seconds. I struggled to breathe.

My best friend. My little one. My prince.

_How did this happen._

Tears formed in the corner of my eyes and quickly spilled over, pouring over my cheeks. I started to hyperventilate. My vision faded and the wall that I was looking at before was replaced with the images that were burned into my mind. Squalo, his beautiful silver hair stained red from the hole in his head. Fran, eyes closed, looking so small and fragile. Belphegor, unmoving and limp, pinned against the wall.

A scream ripped itself from my throat as time sped up to it's normal speed. I channelled all the rage and sorrow I was feeling into my flames, and then shoved my ring into my pistol. Smoke billowed outward and I used it as cover to charge up my shots. I don't even know what these guns did. I had never put such a large amount of flames into my guns before. I stifled the sobs that were forming and blindly shot at whatever moved. I didn't even check what my anger fuelled flames did to my guns; it was just shoot, move on, shoot, move on. Kill everyone who was at fault for this..

..this..

_No. Don't think about it._

After what felt like a while, I noticed that I was just shooting at dead bodies. If that was what you could call them. I don't know or care any more. My legs collapsed underneath my weight and I fell to the floor. A wave of dizziness rushed over me and I curled up in a ball, my guns abandoned on the floor beside me. The last thing I heard before I fell unconscious was the sound of frantic yelling.

* * *

><p>AN: I fail so badly at writing. I don't even know if I like this chapter or not. I wrote it in a hurry because I wanted to update.

Anyway, I'm sorry guys. I've been really swamped with homework and I'm part of an orchestra.. We have a music concert coming up (we're raising money for charity!) and I'm the lead violinist. We've been doing lots and lots of practising, and as much as I love it, I'm kind of getting sick of it. I hope I don't stuff up during my duet with the piano ;_; That would be mortifying! Gah. **Pressure pressure pressure. **But we get to perform in the city concert hall! Woo.

..I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry for the cliff hanger.

I might go over the chapter late rand try to make it more emotional (otherwise known as better.)

Please tell me what you think about the chapter and/or Rin's abilities. I want to know if you like them or not! Also, if you find any mistakes (I've only read over the chapter once), I'll remove them.


	9. Everything is fine

A/N: GUYS I'M BACK. PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME. PLEASE. No excuses. Just another chapter.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of beeping. That was the only sound that I could hear. Loud, continuous beeping.<p>

_'Where am I?'_

I tried to move and found that it was an effort to even open my eyes.

_'What happened?'_

After a few frustrating seconds, I managed to sit up. Looking around, I discovered that I was in the Varia's medical ward. The beeping noise was a heart monitor that was connected to me.

_'I guess I'm in here for over using my flames..How did the mission end? Where's Fra-'_

My eyes widened and it felt like my heart shattered in two. The irritating beeping sped up and just kept getting more and more annoying it was the only sound that I could hear other than my breathing the room seemed to be closing in on me and I couldn't _take_ it anymore my heart felt it like was going to explode and I had a splitting headache and the stupid thing just kept beeping-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed as I slammed my fist into the machine. It was destroyed in an explosion of sparks. The silence that consumed the room was deafening. Shards of glass from the machine had entered my hand but I didn't care. The pain in my hand didn't even compare to the pain in my heart.

My best friend, my little one, my prince.

All gone.

I collapsed onto the bed and curled up, ignoring my complaining body. I heard someone start to cry hysterically and it took me a few moments to realize that _I _was the one screaming. They were _my _wails of pain. My voice was so choked, so emotion filled, that I couldn't even recognize it. Squeezing my eyes shut, I was unable to prevent the tears from running down my face. I decided that my voice was fucking annoying, so I bit my lip to stop my sobs. My body shook as I silently cried. After a few minutes, I felt a warm pair of arms encircle me.

"Shh, Ai-chan. It's okay. You're safe. You're home. Shhh." Lussuria cooed as he cuddled me. I allowed him to pull me onto his lap, holding me tightly and stroking my hair.

"Rin."

I stifled my crying and looked at Lussuria with red rimmed eyes. He only ever called me my name if he was serious.

"What happened?" He asked gently. He took my hand that had the shards of glass in it and pulled out a pair of tweezers and his sun ring. He picked out the pieces of glass and once he was done, he healed my hand with his sun flames.

"W-We were on the mission..everything was going fine and I don't know what happened but all of a sudden S-S.." I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence. Lussuria pulled me into a hug again, this time softer than before.

"Squalo? Is that what you're trying to say?" He questioned. I nodded and Lussuria gave a small smile. He lifted me off his lap and gently put me back on the bed.

"..Where are you going?" I asked in a small voice. I didn't want to be alone right now.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll be right back," he said and shut the door behind him. Once Lussuria was gone, I looked at the hand he had healed. Flawless, as usual. I spent the next ten minutes staring at the clock, watching the seconds slip by. Usually I hate being confined in the hospital, but right now, I found that I didn't care. If they wanted to keep me in the hospital, then so be it. Months, years, decades could go by, and I would still be as broken as I am now. I heard muffled voices from outside the room. Judging by the voices, there were four people outside. The blinds were down so I couldn't see who it was. The blinds were made so that you could see in the room, but whoever was in couldn't see out. Not that I cared. The door opened and I heard someone enter the room quietly.

"Honey, I'm back." Lussuria called out. I just continued looking at the clock.

"Ai-chan, did you hear me? I'm back. Turn around and look at me, darling."

I continued to ignore Lussuria. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

"Love, please look at me, there's something-"

"WOMAN. FUCKING TURN AROUND AND FUCKING LOOK AT ME."

My eyes widened and I spun around so hard that I got whiplash. There, next to Lussuria, stood Squalo, scowling in all his glory. No hole in his head, his silver hair unstained by blood. My body kicked into over drive and I flew out of the bed and into Squalo's arms before he knew what had happened. My tears had started again and I clutched Squalo's shirt, getting as close as I could to him.

"Squalo, _you're alive_! What, how, I thought that you were-" my voice failed me and I stopped talking. I just clung to Squalo, feeling him, smelling him, hearing him. Squalo's arms slowly encircled me as he gave me an awkward hug.

"What happened?" He asked gruffly.

Now that I knew that Squalo, at least, was alive, I had more of my feelings under control. I still felt like a hysteric mess, but I no longer felt that I was going to crack at any minutes. The hole was still there. I could still feel it: an emptiness deep inside of me, making me feel hollow. But if Squalo was alive, then we could figure out what happened, and we could..

We could..

..Avenge Fran and Belphegor.

"We were fighting and you saved my life. I don't know what happened after that but all of a sudden you were..dead. There was a hole in your head." I took a deep, shuddering breath. Even if I knew Squalo was alive, it still hurt. It still fucking hurt. "I tried getting to you, but Fran..had a gash on his chest..and Belphegor was pinned to the walls..they were both d-dead."

Squalo's arms tightened around me, drawing me closer. I buried my face in his chest, my tears soaking through his shirt.

"Rin. It's okay," he murmured into my hair and kissed my forehead. I drew back slightly in surprise. He gestured to Lussuria, who left the room.

"Everything is fine," Squalo continued. I just hugged him tighter. Lussuria came back into the room, beaming at me. As he stepped out of the way, a quiet voice reached my ears.

"Rin-chan, everything is fine." Fran reached out to me. I let out a sob and flung myself at Fran, taking us both to the floor. I pulled him close to me, hugging him, sheltering him, checking to see if he was alright.

"Little one, y-you, you're okay," I choked out.

"Everything is fine," he repeated to me in his usual monotone voice.

'_Why do they keep saying that to me?'_

I kissed his left cheek, his forehead, his right cheek and his nose._  
><em>

"Froggie, my froggie, you're okay, you're alive," I kept repeating over and over again. I was interrupted by an "ushishishi." I gave Fran one last squeeze before I let him go and stood up, slowly approaching Belphegor.

_Surely I must be dreaming. This can't be real. _This isn't happening.__

Belphegor grinned and gestured me forward. I raced into his arms, leaning my head into his neck, inhaling his scent._  
><em>

"Commoner, everything is fine."

I broke down in Belphegor's arms.

**[...]**

"We discovered what happened on your mission," Levi informed me with a scowl. I know that he was angry at me, but I didn't care. It was Levi. Fuck Levi.

I was currently curled up in Squalo's lap, one hand twisted in his shirt, the other squeezing his hand tightly. There was no way I was letting Squalo, Fran or Belphegor go.

"While you were being idiotic-" Levi started.

"Oh shhh Levi! Can't you tell that our delicate flower is fragile? You need to be nice to her! Let me explain!" Lussuria interrupted.

"Yeah Levi. Treat me gently," I smirked. I heard Squalo utter a chuckle and Belphegor snicked.

"Sweetie, while you were on the mission, an enemy with mist flames put you under an illusion. It was this illusion which led you to believe that Squ-chan and the others had died."

It was here that I hid my face in Squalo's neck.

"ANYWAY," Levi spat out, "you need to improve on your illusion, since you're obviously lacking some basic skills. The boss has decided that you'll begin training with Fran so you can catch up with the rest of us."

Squalo frowned and let go of my hand to throw a glass at Levi's head.

"Shut the fuck up," he growled. Levi looked outraged and started to retort, but Xanxus threw a bottle at Levi, effectively shutting him the fuck up.

"Scum. I'm hungry. Get me some food," Xanxus ordered and stormed out of the room. Levi threw me a filthy look and trailed after Xanxus. I stood up and stretched, still holding onto Squalo's hand.

"Rin-chan, when do you want to start training?" Fran asked me.

I instantly responded without giving it any thought, "Right now." I never wanted to go through that again. Fran gave a small nod and started walking away. I slipped my hand out of Squalo's and gave him and Belphegor a small wave before I ran to catch up with Fran. When I was by his side, I clasped his hand in mine and held it tight. Fran allowed it because he knew that I needed the personal contact. We walked to the training room in silence.

"Okay, Long Haired Commander told me that I should just start off with small things," Fran drones, "I thought that was a boring idea, so I decided that I would test you all the time. It'll start off easy: I'll just add or remove small things throughout the castle and you'll have to figure out if its real or an illusion. When you're good at spotting illusions, we'll move onto the next stage. To begin with, I'll explain the fundamentals of the Mist Flame. The Mist Flame is Construction. There are two types: hard and soft. Soft Mist Flames are- what are you smiling at?"

Beaming at Fran, I explained, "That's the longest time I've heard you talk for! Your voice is so cuuute."

Fran rolled his eyes at me, "At least you're back to normal. Now, we'll start training."

**[...]**

After several hours, we stopped training. Fran had used up a lot of his flames and needed to rest. My body was still recovering from my ridiculous over usage of flames, so I needed to rest too. Now I could point out obvious illusions, but I still needed to train. A lot. While I was a good fighter and strategist, I was incredibly pathetic at fighting against Mist Flames. Up until now, I didn't really need to. There was always someone there that would prevent me from getting trapped in an illusion, or someone to break me out of it. But after the last mission, I'm not going to rely on others anymore. Time to stop being weak. Time to man up.

"We'll continue this tomorrow," Fran told me as he left the room. I stayed behind to meditate for a while. I usually didn't meditate, but my body still had a lot of stress. In order to rest, I would need to relax.

* * *

><p>AN: FORGIVEEE MEEEEE. I've already started to type up the next chapter. It **will **be out some time next week.

..Review please.


	10. Nightmares and hugs

Warnings: Squalo.**  
><strong>

Disclaimer (probably the last one I will do because why would Akira Amano be reading this. Or maybe she does read fanfics and laughs at them and/or us): I DON'T OWN KHR.

* * *

><p>I stumbled into the lounge room with my eyes shut. I was super sleepy thanks to my meditation and I just wanted to lie down. I collapsed onto the couch.<p>

Squalo grunted at me as I landed on him. "Woman."

"..Yeah Squ?"

"Get off me."

"..No."

Squalo just sighed and changed the channel. Smiling, I nuzzled his chest. Squalo twitched. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Nestling my head underneath his chin, I replied, "getting comfortable. I'm tired."

Squalo scowled and slid out from under me. "If you're tired, go to bed," he grumbled as he walked out the door.

I chased him down the hallway and grabbed onto his hand. "But Squ, you know that I can't sleep alone," I murmured. Squalo paused. He didn't face me and the hallway was silent for a few moments.

"..C'mon," he mumbled and entwined our fingers. A smile broke out on my face as I trailed after him.

"Shishishi, where are the shark and the commoner going?" Belphegor questioned as we went past his door frame.

"We're going to bed! Squalo is letting me sleep wit-" I cut myself off when I felt Squalo's grip around my hand tighten, "_in _his room. Squ, I'm going to get changed into my pajamas."

Squalo looked between Belphegor and I, a frown appearing on his face. "Voi, woman, don't worry about it. You have that punk to keep you company now," he muttered as he walked into his room. I stared after him until he walked into his room, giving me a small wave and a "fuck you" as a goodnight. The usual lovely response. Shrugging, I strolled into my room and quickly got changed. My pajamas were short shorts and a tank top. All black. Because I'm a boss. And I like the color black. I was in the middle of tying up my shorts when I heard my door open.

"You know, for a seductress, your pajamas are relatively modest," Belphegor commented. He was leaning against the now closed door, his usual grin in place. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hair out of it's ponytail.

"As much as I love revealing clothes, a girl has got to relax every now and then," I said as I brushed my hair. You know that feeling when you have your hair up all day and you finally let it down to brush it? Yep. One of life's simplistic pleasures. Even if it only was a tiny pleasure..compared to some of the others I dappled in.

"The commoner should wear her hair down more often," he stated as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards me. Turning around, I pointed at him with my hairbrush.

"The prince should wear his hair up more often," I suggested with a smile. I've known Belphegor since he was sixteen, when I joined the Varia at the age of fifteen. It was a little after the previous Cloud Guardian..expired? I heard it was a Mosca. Whatever. The point is, I've known Belphegor for ten years and I _still _haven't seen his eyes.

Belphegor just smiled his freaky smile and sat on my bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"Ushishi, the commoner always says that she can't sleep alone, correct? So the Prince is here to keep her company," he explained and lay down, pulling the covers over him.

I rolled my eyes again and calmly got under the covers. Inside I was squealing.

_Rin, stay calm. Play it cool. Don't freak him out. Act normal._

Turning over so my back faced him, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I was hyper aware of Belphegor's body next to mine, only a few feet away. I just wanted to roll over and kiss him but I couldn't because I wasn't sure if he had a girlfriend or not. Hey, I may be a seductress, but I had my limits. Thinking about it, I should probably ask about the girlfriend thing. It would be better if I knew if he had one or not. I made a mental note to ask him about it later, as I was too tired right now. And I'm lazy. My eyes flew open when I felt Belphegor's arm curl around me and drag me so my back was against his chest.

"Cheshire..?" I questioned.

Belphegor placed his lips close to my ears and murmured, "yes commoner?" His warm breath tickled my skin and I suppressed a shiver. Fuck it. If I was going to suffer like this, so will he. Spinning around and grabbing his shirt, I pulled him closer to me. I tucked my head under his chin, positioning my lips so when I breathed it caressed his neck.

Smirking against his skin I softly responded, "Never mind. G'night Cheshire."

My smirk grew when I felt a slight shudder go through his body.

Rin: 1. Belphegor: 0.

**[...]**

I ran through the Varia castle, the need to find the others urging me forward. I'm not sure why I needed to find them, but it felt really important. The first room I ran to was the lounge room. Nobody there. The kitchen, training room, meeting room and all of the places where I could usually find everyone were all empty. A bad feeling started going through me. I set off towards Fran's room, practically hurtling down the hallways.

When I reached Fran's room, I hesitated at the door. What if something had happened to him? I slowly opened the doorknob and tentatively looked inside. A horrified shriek left my mouth; the sheets on his bed were torn up. Furniture was tipped over and in some cases completely broken. Blood covered the walls, floor, ceiling and _everything_ inside the room.

Slamming the door shut, I raced to Belphegor's room. It was in the same state. Squalo's, Lussuria's, Levi's and even Xanxus' rooms were all ruined. My legs started to shake and I collapsed on the floor, unable to understand what was going on. A muffled groan reached my ears and I sprung up, forgetting the terrified feeling in my stomach that made my heart beat fast.

As I searched to find the source of the noise, vines appeared and wrapped around my legs. They slowed me down and prevented me from moving properly. Each time I destroyed one, three more sprung up. Eventually I gave up on fighting them and tried to move on. Each step was a struggle but I continued to inch forward until I was at the meeting room's door.  
>Using all of my strength, I temporarily broke free of the vines and managed to make it through the door and into the meeting room before they started to circle my legs again.<p>

Situated in each of their official chairs were all the members of the Varia. They sat in their usual positions, but each of their limbs were distorted at an odd angle. Grotesque smiles were on their faces and blood poured from each of their eyes. I lifted up my arm to reach out to them, but vines surrounded my body and made me topple over. I landed on the floor near Belphegor's chair and the blood that ran from his eyes landed on me, splattering all over my body. I opened my mouth to scream but blood filled my mouth and I started to choke.

"Commoner, wake up!" I heard as the room started to fade into darkness.

"Commoner!"

All the members of the Varia stiffly stood up and lunged at me.

"Rin!"

I awoke when Belphegor slapped my cheek. Heat blossomed where I was hit and my eyes started to water. Not from the pain, because I'm not some weak shit.

_At least..I don't think I am?_

Belphegor's arms tightened around me and he cradled me to his chest. I squeezed my eyes shut to prevent the tears from escaping and inhaled his comforting scent.

"Bad dream?" He asked me, petting my hair.

I nodded in conformation. We stayed like this for the next few minutes until I had calmed down. Looking up, I saw Belphegor's lips pressed tightly together in a thin line. Frowning didn't suit Belphegor; I would much rather see his grin.

"..You know, there was one good thing about the dream," I told him.

"Oh? What was it?"

A small smile appeared on my face as I explained, "I got to see your eyes." I omitted the part about the fact that he didn't actually _have _any eyes, because frankly, I want to forget it.

Belphegor was silent for a moment until he started to laugh his signature laugh. "Ushishishi, the commoner is so stupid sometimes~"

We continued talking in hushed tones for the rest of the night. There was no way I was going back to sleep. Belphegor apparently understood and seemed more than happy to just talk about nothing.

It was around eight in the morning when Squalo stormed in with Lussuria in tow.

"Squ-chan, I told you not to bother them!" Lussuria pouted as he held onto Squalo's arm, "They couldn't been expressing their love!"

My face paled and I threw a pillow at Lussuria, who brushed it away with his hand and continued talking like nothing had happened, "See, look how adorable they are together~! I just want to eat them all up!"

Squalo angrily shook of Lussuria's arm, "I've fucking had enough of them! I don't fucking care what they would do in a zombie apocalypse! It is time for them go get off their lazy assess and to start the day! Brat, the shitty boss wants to see you. Rin, you have training to do with Fran. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"I'm right here, long-haired idiotic Commander Squalo_._ The correct thing to do in a zombie apocalypse is obviously to hide and wait for things to calm down and then attack," Fran said, peeking out from behind Squalo.

Squalo's frown turned into a scowl. "No you fuckwit, the right thing to do is to cut everybody down who dares to fucking approach you! Not that it matters. Now get to work before I send you all on a mission where your goal is to clean the whole fucking mansion!"

Fran looked in my direction and told me to meet him in the training room in an hour. Squalo stormed after him, swearing under his breath. Lussuria stared at Belphegor and before beaming and flouncing out of my room. I waited for Belphegor to leave but it seemed like he wasn't going to move.

"..Cheshire, I need to have a shower," I told him as I untangled myself from him.

Belphegor pouted and flopped back down on the bed.

"Go have your shower. I'll stay here," he said. He pulled my blankets back over him and snuggled back into them.

_How can a murderous psychopath be so cute._

A crooked smile appeared on my lips, "Look Cheshire, as much as I enjoy your company, I unfortunately don't trust you enough to have a shower while you're in the room. So you're going to have to leave."

Belphegor stayed silent for a moment before his usual grin appeared. "As the commoner wishes."

And with that, he left.

* * *

><p>AN: SawalRockGurl: You know why it feels like it has been ages since I've update? BECAUSE IT HAS. AND I'M SORRY.

But I updated soon! Please don't hate me ._. School's been super busy with exams and everything, but I'm going to try and update as quickly as I can.

..Maybe after the next few chapters you guys will forgive me?

As always, please review.


	11. Bastardo!

**A/N: I forgot to mention that this takes place _before _the future arc. Tsuna is dead but Byakuran hasn't started Byakuran-ing yet.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I slowly turn around, evaluating everything in the room. We were no longer in the training room, because I had memorized the layout of it. In order to improve, we needed to change rooms. Fran had relocated us to the ballroom and had created a number of illusions in the room, somewhere between one and ten. He wouldn't tell me the exact number. It was my task to find all of the illusions in the room. I liked this training because it also helped me to be more observant. Breathing deeply, I surveyed the room once more before I looked at Fran. <strong><br>**

"Okay, the illusions are the bunch of scratches near the door, lights on the chandelier are slightly pinker than they should be, rip in the curtain, extra step on the stairs, tiles are different aaaand..those chairs are different..?" My voice wavered towards the end as I was unsure.

Fran stared at me while silence pervaded the room. My hand twitched lightly as the minutes passed. Fran knew how uncomfortable I was and he enjoyed it. He was probably getting revenge for all the smothering I have given him over the years.

Just as I thought I couldn't take it anymore, a small smile appeared on his lips. "Congratulations, Rin-chan. You did it."

Flinging myself forward, I wrapped my arms around Fran and held him tightly. "Yay! I did it! I'm getting better!" I sung as I twirled him around.

"Rin-chan, please let me go," Fran said, his voice muffled. Setting him down on the floor, I petted his hair until he stopped me by grabbing my hand. "The next step in training is learning how to dispel illusions. To dispel an illusion, you need to realize that it isn't real. Once you know, the illusion should dissipate. It will only work if you believe whole heatedly that the illusion isn't real. Also, this only works on normal illusions. Real illusions are experienced in reality and are much harder to dispel. We'll get to them later."

I nodded my head, trying to absorb all of the information. Fran waited for a few seconds and then continued. "Another thing to remember is that it the higher the quality of somebody's ring, the more power their illusion will have. There are such things as Hell Rings. They can be used to create an illusion more power than an illusion made with a normal ring. Unfortunately, they can also consume the illusionist. There are six mist-attribute hell rings."

"Ohhh, exciting. Do you have one?" I asked, inspecting Fran's hand.

Fran nodded. "Mine is 666 or the Unlucky Ring."

I thought about this for a few seconds before asking another question, "Who has the other rings?"

Fran took a moment to think about it. "I know the pineapple head has two, but I don't know where the other three are."

"..Pineapple head? Oh, do you mean Mukuro-san?" I burst out laughing. Fran was incredibly hilarious, even if he didn't mean to be. He spent the next twenty minutes explaining in detail how to dispel an illusion. I kept getting distracted but managed to understand what he was saying. After Fran finished explaining, we both went to get lunch. Squalo trudged into the room as I was stuffing my face with a sandwich. Not very flattering, but I don't care.

"Voi, woman, that is disgusting. The shitty boss wants to see you," Squalo informed me, taking a seat at the table.

Frowning, I threw the rest of my sandwich at Squalo and I downed my whiskey. Yes, I'm drinking whiskey at lunch time. Why? I think the real question is _why not. _

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Squalo screamed as I strolled out of the room. Peeking my head back around the corner, I blew a kiss at him and winked. It took me a few minutes to reach Xanxus' room. I knocked on the door before entering. Xanxus was sitting (slouching) in his chair, swirling tequila around in his shot glass.

"Scum. You have a mission," he informed me, gesturing to the files on the table. I nodded, walked over and picked up the file.

_Let's see. A quick mission, locate a Vongola traitor and report back to..Gokudera?_

We haven't been in much contact with the main Vongola family ever since Tsunayoshi..died.

"Xanxus-sama, it says that I need to report to Gokudera-san.." I murmured, watching as Xanxus' fingers tightened around his glass. _  
><em>

"The brat specifically ordered for us not to kill the traitor. To make sure that we didn't kill the shit, you need capture the traitor and then report to the fucking kid. He wants visual proof that you didn't kill the traitor so you're going to have to fucking video call him or some shit," Xanxus spat out and took a swig of his drink.

I nodded slowly and left, wondering why this traitor was so important. As I was thinking, I tripped over a bump in the carpet and fell face first onto the ground. I suppose I deserve it for drinking before 12.

"Honey, why are you on the floor?" Lussuria's voice called up from above me. I rolled over so I could look at Lussuria and gazed at the ceiling.

It took me a few seconds before I answered him, "I have a mission."

Lussuria's face lit up when he beamed. I felt a little bit guilty when I said the next words, "Alone. Sorry Luss-nee-chan."

The smile dropped from his face and I continued, "..I need to report to Gokudera-san." A look of understanding appeared on Lussuria's face. While we may not act like it, we (excluding Levi, that bastard, and obviously the boss) didn't mind the main Vongola family. We've had a few collaborative missions over the years and they seem like genuinely nice guys. Even if Gokudera was a smart ass. And Hibari was a dick. And Yamamoto was sometimes _too _idiotic. And Mukuro always seemed to be planning something. And Ryohei was far too energetic. And Lambo was obnoxious. And Chrome was useless. Okay, that's a bit harsh. She has her moments.

Tsunayoshi..he had always been incredibly warm and polite towards me. Even when I insult him (just friendly banter, okay. Not my fault he doesn't have the capability to be mean), he always welcomes me back with a kind smile. No matter what I did, what any of us did, he always readily forgave us and gave us another chance. He even forgave Xanxus, who tried to fucking kill him! I mean, what the hell. Who does that. What type of mafia boss does that. Tsunayoshi was certainly one of a kind.  
>When he died..it was a shock. One day we just got a message from some dork named Fuuta, telling us that he had been killed. It was so sudden, so unexpected. I refused to believe it at first, because there was no way that the boss of the Vongola Famiglia could be killed that easily. Eventually, I had to accept the fact. Tsunayoshi was dead and gone. I never leant the exact details because I shied away from the subject whenever it was brought up.<p>

Lussuria interrupted my train of thought. "What's your mission?"

"I need to capture a traitor to the Vongola Famiglia. Not allowed to kill or seriously injure him, need to report back to Gokudera-san with proof that he's alive."

Lussuria nodded and pondered this. While he was musing, I heard a faint whistling noise coming towards me.

_Squalo's sword._

Rolling out of the way, I managed to avoid his sword. Unfortunately, his sword went through my cloak, pinning it to the floor. I flung my leg out and kicked the nearest breakable object at Squalo's head, which just happened to be a vase. He dodged it and it shattered on the wall behind him. Fran and Belphegor emerged from their respective rooms.

"Whaaaaaaaaat the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him and I leapt up. A loud _riiiiiiiiiip _came from behind me and I was momentarily choked by the cords of my cloak before they untangled and it fell to the floor. Slowly turning around, I saw my cloak on the floor, the beautiful, silky threads shreaded by Squalo's blade. All emotion disappeared from my face as I took in the sight.

_Shit. Now they know what I wear underneath it._

Striding towards Squalo, I gripped my hands around his throat and started throttling him.

"Bastardo, _perché_ _cazzo_ hai fatto! _Cosa diavolo_ c'è di sbagliato in te? Cosa ti ha preso per cercare di _cazzo me impale_? Se io non mi mossi, sarei morto! Non solo, ma è rovinato il _mio__ mantello_! Dovrei _castrare_ proprio qui e ora, **_mucchio di merda_**!" I shouted in his ear, slipping back into Italian. I was born in Italy so that was my first language, which meant that I _occasionally _slipped back into when I was angry or frustrated.

"Fake Prince, what did she just say?" Fran asked from behind us. Fran was originally from France, and I was speaking incredibly quickly, so it was hard from him to keep up.

Belphegor's grin increased with every passing second. "Ushishi, don't worry about it, Frog."

"VOI, WOMAN, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Squalo bellowed as he pried my hands away from his throat.

"You want _me _to _calm the fuck down? _You almost killed me, fucking numbskull!" Mustering up the coldest glare I could, I walked away from him and to my cloak as he started to explain.

"I wasn't trying to kill you, you dumb shit! I was just getting back at you because you threw a fucking sandwich at me, bitch!" He shouted.

Pulling the sword out of my cloak, I held the precious material in my arms. "Lussuria, could you please have this fixed for me when I get back?" I asked, my voice unwavering. My calm tone hid my anger towards Squalo at the moment. What type of friend tries to impale you?

Lussuria grinned at me. "Sure sweetie, you know how much I love working on your clothes~!"

Smiling gratefully at him, I walked into my room and packed my clothes. When I was done, I strode back out of the room and said goodbye to Fran and Belphegor.

"Where are you going?" Fran asked me as I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Mission." Was my curt answer.

I turned to Belphegor and pulled him into a loose hug, ignoring how my heart beat a little bit faster.

"Have fun, commoner," he murmured into my ear, wrapping his arms around me. I nodded in reply, not trusting my voice.

"No goodbye for me?" Squalo called out to me as I walked away. In an instant, I pulled out my gun and shot at him, the bullet grazing his ear. Sure, Squalo was incredibly fast, but this was a gun and I was only a short distance away. Plus, he was unprepared. There was no was for him to dodge it.

The only thing I said to him was, "I expect some sort of amazing apology when I get back." With that, I sauntered out of the mansion.

* * *

><p>AN: Another update!

The Italian was "You bastard, why the fuck did you do that! What the hell is wrong with you? What possessed you to try to fucking impale me? If I didn't move, I would be dead! Not only that, but you ruined my cloak! I should castrate you right here and now, you pile of shit!"

All members of the Varia are geniuses. Except for maybe, y'know, Levi. I jest. Anyway, to join the Varia, you need to know a minimum of seven languages, which is why Rin was able to speak more than one. I hope she isn't turning out to be Mary Sue-ish..but to be a member of the Varia, you have to be clever and have exceptional skill D:

Please tell me what you think? Until next time!


	12. An angry smoker and baseball fanatic

Warnings: Excessive swearing. SORRY GUYS IT JUST HAPPENS. Also, for some reason, I can't see the page breakers which I usually use at the start and end. So I'm sorry if they aren't there!

* * *

><p>A frown was on my face as I hid from some patrolling guards. I didn't want to be seen by anyone, including the traitor. If I did, that would mean fighting. As much as love fighting (fucking love fighting), I need to try and avoid is. Fighting = possible death for enemies. I would include me, but..I have an ego. I'm not allowed to kill the traitor scum, so no fighting! Yeah. Simple.<p>

Not.

There were guards _everywhere. _I was incredibly thankful for Varia quality. We had to go through harsh training which prepared us for any situation.  
>I had been flipping, twirling, leaping over obstacles and guards for the past twenty minutes. Now, I love showing off. I really do. But when there is nobody around to see me doing a double acrobatic fucking <em>pirouette <em>through the air to land on a two-inch wide platform? While I'm wearing high heels? That is god damn impressive, I tell you, and there is nobody here to see it!

It just makes me angry. Add this fury to the anger I still felt towards Squalo (fucking Squalo, ripping my precious cloak!), I was pretty furious. I feel bad for whoever is going to piss me off next. It'll probably be the traitor..or Squalo.

_'Okay._ _I need to calm down._'

I stopped leaping across the beams, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. _Think calming thoughts..uh..what's calming? Shit, why am I so bad at this? Let's see..um..Fran, yeah, he's adorable! His soft green hair, cute emotionless voice, big green eyes, enormousness frog hat that looks ridiculous sometimes but at other times it looks adorable oh god I want to hug __him sooo cute~!_

Well, that didn't work. Now I just want to finish off the mission as quickly as I can so I can cuddle with Fran..however, I'm feeling marginally calmer than before. I guess it'll have to do. Back to the mission. Pushing myself off of the beam, I continued forward.  
>It took me another twenty minutes before I reached where the traitor was actually hiding. I pulled out a thermal scanner, using it to see how many men were in the rooms around him.<p>

'_What the fuck. Why is this idiot all by himself?'_

Snorting, I put away the scanner and continued forward. Fishing out the lock picks strapped to my thigh, I opened up the window and slipped through it. Followed by, of course, a silent roll. Perfect, as usual.  
>The man was sleeping in a bed that was tucked in the corner of the room. Within a few seconds, I was beside his bed with one of my guns at his temple.<p>

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," I purred in his ear. He blinked slowly a few times, still groggy with sleep, and then he froze.

Gesturing my other gun towards the window, I grabbed his arm and dragged him up. "Now, we are going to leave this hell hole you call a home. I've planned out the easiest route, so even someone like you will be able to follow. If you make one sound, your shit will be wrecked."

"W-what? Who are you? What are you doing?" He whimpered out as he stumbled towards the window.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" I hissed and kicked him forward. He fell to the floor and lay there for a few seconds before he scrabbled to his feet.

Sniveling, he slowly climbed through the window. "Alright, alright, I'm going! But please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything!"

I followed him, scowling. Coward. As if I was going to tell him that I wasn't allowed to kill him.

We managed to make it out without being seen. Somehow. Lord knows how nobody saw us: the fool was one of the clumsiest men I've ever seen. I tugged him into the safe house and hit him over the back of his head with my gun, just hard enough to kill him. Tying him to a chair was actually kind of difficult: he was surprisingly heavy for a skinny, wimpy man.

'_Now..how would I contact Gokudera? He needs proof that the traitor is alive, so I can't just give him a phone call. Hm..Wait..I'm such an idiot! I can video call him!'_

Cue facepalm.

After I had successfully given myself a red mark on my forehead, I connected to the large screen on the wall and I typed in the Vongola headquarters direct line. Giannini answered.

"Ah, Aizawa-san! It's been a long time since we've spoken. How nice to see you again!" He said, a polite smile on his face.

Scowling, I gave a less than polite response. "Giannini, excuse my language, but shut the fuck up and patch me through to Gokudera-san."

"O-of course! Right away!"

Outside, I was irritated looking. Inside, I was smirking. Giannini was still as terrified of me as he was when I last spoke to him. After a few seconds, he spoke again, "You'll be transferred to Gokudera-san in a few moments."

"Alright."

Silence pervaded, with Giannini growing more and more nervous. I could see the slight sheen of sweat on his face even through the screen.

'_Poor guy..he's suffered enough. I guess I should say something.' _

"Giannini."

"Yes! Aizawa-san!"

A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. "It's nice to see you too."

Giannini opened his mouth to say something, but the screen flickered and then Gokudera appeared.

He greeted me with a stern face. "Aizawa. Have you completed your mission?"

"Aw, Gokudera-chan, no hello?" I pouted.

He narrowed his eyes and said in a calm voice, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Well. If he was still calm, I clearly wasn't doing my job correctly.

Smirking, I licked my lips and scanned his body. "But _Hayato, _I can't help it. You're just so god damn sexy."

Gokudera's face twitched and my smirk widened. So close. I continued, trying to get him to break and go back to his normal self, "Especially when you wear your glasses!" My voice took on a breathy quality. "You know how to turn a girl on. Did you plan this? Are you trying to seduce me?"

That did it.

"NO YOU STUPID WOMAN, I AM _NOT _TRYING TO SEDUCE YOU? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Gokudera yelled as he slammed his hands down onto the table, scattering papers.

"Hahaha, calm down Gokudera, you know I'm just messing with you," I said as I gave him a normal smile.

Gokudera scowled and stretched his legs, placing his feet on the table. "Che. Sometimes I wonder if you're more trouble then you're worth."

"Don't be so mean. Here I am, calling you to tell you that I've captured the traitor, and you're just being a jerk," I told him. Stepping aside, I gestured to the unconscious man.

"Oh good. I was worried that you had killed him. Every time I send one of the Varia on a mission, I worry that you'll fail it. " he commented.

Frowning, I walked over to the man and kicked his chair over. "He's still alive. For now. But if you make any more snide comments about the Varia, I _will _kill him."

A grin appeared on Gokudera's face. "Calm down Aizawa, you know I'm just messing with you."

"Whatever," I sighed, "what do you want me to do with him?"

He shifted back into business mode. "Yamamoto will meet you at the airport in Brindisi. He'll collect the traitor from you and then you can return home."

"What, Brindisi? So far away!" I whined.

His grin grew just the _tiniest _bit. "No complaining. You need to get there before 5:30 PM, because that's when the plane leaves."

"Alright. I'll be going then," I told him, "but one more thing. How is my Hibari doing?"

"How the fuck should I know. He likes to be left alone most of the time," Gokudera said, his tone a little bit sullen.

"Well, when you see him, tell him that I miss him. Give him a kiss on the cheek for me, will you?" I said with a cheeky smile.

Gokudera's face grew pink and before he could explode, I disconnected.

**[...]**

Ah, the airport. How much I hate it. You would think that with how much I travel, I would like airports. But no. I hate them. I can deal with actual planes and flying, but airports..? Nope. There are kids running everywhere, loud tourists, grumpy locals and absolutely no silence. The only thing I like about airports is boredom. People are sitting with nothing to do, of course they're going to get bored. Their eyes will wander around the room, seeking out anything remotely interesting.  
>I can proudly say that I am <em>very <em>interesting. Skin tight full body suit, a pimpin' body to match, strutting down the hallway in high heels with my swag turned on. Not to mention the wimpy man trotting behind me. I had told him that I'm going to hand him over to the main body of the Vongola. He, of course, is 300% okay with that. Everybody knows that the Vongola are nicer than the Varia. Whatever. We're better.

Catching a man's eye, I winked. He just continued to stare at me.

"Aizawa! Over here!" Yamamoto waved from his seat. As I approached him, he stood up.

Snorting, I pulled him in for a hug. "Such a gentleman."

He hugged me back tightly and I swooned in his arms. So strong!

"How have you been?" He asked me, holding me at arms length and giving me a big grin.

I laughed. Couldn't help it, he's just too damn cute. Even after Tsunayoshi died and his personality changed, he could still effortlessly make me laugh. "Pretty good. Squalo's been shouting my ears off, but I'm good. What about you?"

"I'm great!" He said with a slightly strained looking smile.

I just pulled him back into another hug. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I let go of Yamamoto and pulled it out. Squalo had texted me.

"_WOMAN HURRY THE FUCK UP AND GET BACK HERE! THE SHITTY PRINCE IS THROWING KNIVES AT EVERYTHING THAT MOVES."_

I sighed. Of course. Spending time with Yamamoto, one of the nicest guys I know, is too much to ask.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat, and believe me, I _really _want to- You're looking fine, Yamamoto- Squalo has politely requested for me to return to the Varia mansion." I said, running my hands through my pony tail.

"Hahaha, of course. It was nice seeing you!" Yamamoto smiled.

I smiled back. "It was nice seeing you too. Hopefully we'll meet again soon."

"Be careful out there, Aizawa. We've heard rumors that the Millefiore are hunting members down again," he said, a frown appearing on his lips.

"Thanks. Oh, and Yamamoto, frowning doesn't suit you," I told him as I walked away.

He gave me a sad smile before turning to the traitor and saying something to the traitor.

Sliding back into my red bugatti veyron, I pressed down hard on accelerator and sped away. Better hurry home before Squalo and Belphegor start fighting. Well, even more than they already have.

* * *

><p>AN: Woo, new chapter! Yams and Gokudera were in it! n_n

What do you guys think? Should Rin have more interaction with the main Vongola family, or should she stick with the Varia?  
>This was uploaded later than I hoped it would be, but..an update is an update..?<p>

Please review, as always.

I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
